Birthday Bits 2012
by theonlykyla
Summary: A series of little drabblish O/s's for the members of my group, theonlykylaff on FB. Some Het. Some Slash. Various pairings depending on the birthday person's request. Smutty fun...happy times. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
1. Chapter 1  Jan9 Emma

**Birthday Bits – Jan 9 – Emma**

**A/n: Sorry it's late...but here ya go, Emma...I'm so excited to have you as a reader and friend!**

**HET - Edward/Bella (Characters from my fic, A Measure of Time)**

**EPOV**

I watched my wife sashay around the room as she prepared to get into bed...she didn't know I was still awake or even that I watched her.

But, damn, she was a hot piece of ass, even after five kids.

Her tits were nice and firm, her belly was soft and round and her hips were the perfect fit to spread her legs around my waist.

Damn, my cock got even harder as I continued my voyerustic journey over my wife's nude body.

I wrapped my hand around my shaft just as she turned towards the bed and her eyes met mine.

"See something you like?" She said in a laugh as she quirked a brow at me.

I gave my dick a long stroke and smirked, "You know I do, baby."

She stalked towards the foot of the bed, "You need some help with that little situation?" She licked her lips and eyed my hand as it continued to stroke my hard as steel cock.

"There's nothing little about situation and you damn well know it." I said as I flicked my dick a few times.

She laughed and crawled up the bed between my legs, "No, there is definitely nothing little about that big, bulging piece of flesh in your hand."

I spread my legs slightly as she moved to lie down between them and slowly moved a hand up my thigh while the other covered my hand.

"Now, why don't you lie back and I'll take care of this for you?" She said in that deep, musky voice that she used when she was turned on.

"Gladly." I said as I propped my back up against the pillows so that I could watch as her tongue slid out of her mouth and around the tip of my cock.

I hissed as she ran her tongue through my slit and saw her smirk up at me. Her eyes were dark and wild and I knew that I was in for a nice, long blow job as well as a few hours of deep dick diving into that pussy of hers.

She watched me watching her as she opened her mouth and slid it over my shaft before her lips closed around it and she sucked her way back up towards the tip. All the while her tongue wrapped around it over and over as she started to bob her head up and down with each sucking stroke.

Fuck, my wife knew how to service my stick.

"Fuck, baby..." I moaned when my tip hit the back of her throat.

I knew a few more of those hits and I'd explode deep in my mouth and that wasn't what I wanted. She moaned and it vibrated around my entire cock.

"Slide that pussy up here and let me fuck you." I growled as her eyes flicked with lust at the same time.

Her mouth sucked hard as she pulled up the shaft and let it fall from her mouth.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bella's voice was laiden with desire as she crawled up my body and lined up her pussy with my straining penis.

She sat up on her knees and positioned the tip right at her entrance as my hands settled on her hips. My fingers dug into her skin as she lowered herself down on to me.

"Fuck..." I moaned as she replied, "Damn, baby..."

Skin on skin as we held eye contact while she leaned over, her taut nipples brushed my chest as her lips met mine. She slowly began to rock back and forth on my dick and we both hummed into the others mouths.

Bella rose up and pulled me almost all the way out of her before she slammed back down onto me as I filled her completely, again.

Over and over she repeated those motions as my hands cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. This earned me a loud, low moan with her head thrown back in ecstacy.

She was beautiful and she was all mine.

I quickly pushed her over so that I was now on top of her and we were still connected. "Hold on to that headboard because I'm about to fuck you so hard you won't be walking tomorrow." I informed her as I pulled her legs up over my shoulders.

We both whimpered at the new depth this position afforded us.

"Damn Bella, so slick and tight around me...just the way I like it." I said as I pulled my dick out only to leave the tip at her entrance. I slowly slid it in and pulled it right back out as she whined at my teasing her.

"More, Edward...fuck, fill me up baby. I need your cock." Her voice pled at me.

"As you wish," I said and gripped her hips tight as I slammed back into her. I knew that I had hit that sweet spot of hers when her back arched up off the bed that only served to push me deeper inside of her.

I plowed into her over and over again, a small sheen of sweat broke out on my forehead as I listened to the sound of our skin slap against each other.

"Cum, baby...let it go." I managed to say when I knew that she was close.

I gripped her clit between my thumb and forefinger just as she yelled my name. Her walls clamped down on me and yanked my own orgasm right out of me.

"Fuck, Bella..." I managed to say as I felt my dick pulse two, three, four more times.

I was a hot sweaty mess and collapsed on top fo her.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." She said breathily.

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." I said as I moved over to pull her into my arms.

"Happy Birthday, baby." I said as I kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 Jan22 Heather

**Birthday Bits Jan 22- Heather**

**A/n: Happy Birthday, Heather! I'm so happy that I've gotten to know you and your friendship means the world to me. I hope you had an amazing birthday!**

**SLASH - Edward/Jasper (Taken from the characters in my fic, Just More)**

**EPOV**

I watched as Jasper stripped out of his clothes to get into the shower.

"Need some help washing your hair?" I asked from the doorway. He turned and gave me that sexy, sideways grin.

"Why yes, I think I do." His voice was playful and loaded with sex.

"Good," I said as I stepped into the bathroom and pulled my t-shirt over my head.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time I underdressed as I watched his cock grow in my view from the mirror.

Once I was naked I turned and wrapped my arms around him, "I missed you today, baby."

My lips softly met his as I felt his arms pulled me tighter against him as both of our cocks touched in between us.

He moaned as my tongue twirled around his and I pushed his back against the shower door.

"Fuck, Edward..." he said breathily when our lips parted for air.

"Get in the shower, Jasper...I need you wet...now." I demanded as he pulled the shower door open and stepped backwards into the streaming water.

"Come and get me baby, I'm all yours." He taunted me as I stepped in and closed the glass door behind me.

I turned him around so that his back was against my chest and pushed his body forward under the shower head of warm water. My hands started at his shoulders as my lips attached to his neck and began to nip the skin.

My hands took their time to reacquaint themselves with his delicious skin as I felt the muscles in his long, lean arms that were slightly rounded with muscle. They tensed beneath my touch and he moaned from my lips that now tasted his earlobe.

"Fuck, Edward..." He whimpered as my hands worked their way down his rib cage to his hips where that deep v set my fingers on fire.

My tongue ran through the shell of his ear as I whispered, "I can't wait to fuck you, baby..." and I felt him shutter at the words.

I held back my laugh at the way I knew how to arouse him and make him putty in my hands. I loved my boy and his body was definitely my playground.

My hands worked their way around his hips to the small patch of curls that hid that magnificent cock of his. One hand tugged and pulled the hairs while the other slid up and down his shaft before my palm wrapped around his hardened member and pulled it upwards.

"Oh yes...oh God..." he murmured and pushed his ass back against my cock that strained to nestle in between his luscious ass cheeks.

"You like that Jazz...my hand wrapped around your cock?" I questioned in a whisper as my lips began to kiss his jawline.

"Fuck, you know I do baby." He replied and turned his head so that our lips could touch.

Once his tongue hit mine I slowly turned him around to face me, the water falling down on us both and I pushed his back to the wall while my hand continued to stroke his cock.

It only a few seconds for his hand to find it's own way to my shaft and began to mimic my own actions.

Our moans and growls echoed off the shower walls as our actions sped up with the heat of our own passion.

I grabbed the lube off the shelf and began to apply some to my fingers, "Turn around Jasper, I need you." I said as his eyes met mine and showed me all the love he held for me while he did as I asked.

Once he had his body in position, I spread his cheeks and ran a long finger up and down his crack before I pushed a finger gently against his pink hole. The lube helped it slide in easily and he groaned as I pulled out and added another finger. I kept up my actions until I knew that was ready for me.

He leaned forward with his hands spread on the tiles, his ass out and back as I put the tip of my cock at his entrance and slowly pushed into him.

"Gah...baby, I love the feel of you wrapped around me." I said as I continued to push a little deeper.

A few more thrusts in and out and I was able to finally push all the way in as he pushed back against me.

"Damn...so full." He moaned and began to rock forward and then back as I started to thrust in and out. I loved the feel of him in this position and the fact that I loved him more than my own life didn't help to quell my desire to claim him.

I wrapped my hands around his hips and set a steady pace while I watched my dick slide in and out of him.

"I love you, Jasper." I said into his ear as I leaned forward and kissed the side of his neck.

He turned his face towards mine, "I love you too, Edward."

I felt the tightening in my abdomen and knew that it wouldn't take much for me to explode with my desire. I ran my hand down and began to stroke Jasper's cock.

"So close baby." I whispered...and he moaned, "Me too."

Just as I felt his shaft swell and then explode I pulled back and grabbed both of his hips and felt the first stream of cum shoot from my cock, deep inside of Jasper.

We were both struggling to breath as my arms wrapped around him as my forehead rested on his shoulder.

"Now that's what I call a perfect end to a long day." He said over his shoulder and I couldn't contain my laugh that time.

"I completely agree." I replied just before I kissed him long and deep.


End file.
